Recovery Sucks SPN Book 4
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: Miya is dying, Sam and Dean are worried and everything is hectic. Leave a comment for any feedback and read the other 3 before this one! You can find them on my profile.


Recovery Sucks. B#4

Thursday January 26, 2017. Luverne Minnesota

Dean woke up on the dirty floor and groaned. "Dean? You up?" Sam called from the other side of the room. "Yeah." Cas frowned and helped him up. "Where's Miya?" He asked noticing she was no longer there. "We were waiting for you. Now come on." Sam said swinging the Impala keys around his finger. "Wait, wait you're saying she's gone? What happened? Where's the necklace?" Sam shook his head unhappily. "Sam…What happened?" "We don't know. We think she...traded herself for you." The room became darker than it already was. "Great. Cas start a ritual. We're finding this girl!"

Cas lit the ingredients of the ritual on fire. He watched as the map burned until all that was left was a tiny area labeled Ellsworth. "Ellsworth, Minnesota. About 22 minutes away." He declared happily. "Well, get in the car! We're taking a road trip." Dean said opening the creaky rusty door. They hurried out and hopped in the car. They sped down the road, all worried about Miya.

"Hey, HEY!" Dean shouted. He swerved off to the side of the road and switched into park. "Over there, the mustang!" He called out, pointing at the smashed car. They ran over to the vehicle. "Miya?" Dean asked quietly, noticing the stringy blue hair. "Miya!" They pried open the door to find an unconscious and very bloody Miya lying there. Sa, held his breath. He stared down at her, his mouth open with horror. The world around him spun. How could he care so much about someone he just met. "Sam? Sam!" Dean said shaking the grief stricken Sam back and forth. "Yeah, yeah I'm here. Quick, lie her in the backseat, she's lost a lot of blood." He commanded snapping out of it. Dean lifted her out of the car and Cas opened the Impala door. He lied her down and swallowed. They piled in the car and drove off.

Imagine losing your best friend. It would hurt right? Now imagine knowing you could've died instead of them. It would tear you apart. Now, Sam, Dean and Cas felt this normally. It was a natural occurrence. So it wouldn't hurt them like it would hurt you, of course...but you're wrong. It stung more and more every time. So you can imagine how bad they felt when Miya could die any minute. It was worse than most people could imagine...

"She awake?" Sam asked nervously. The only light that could be seen were the Impala's headlights. "No…" Cas replied. He stared down at Miya and her distant glossy eyes. Dean swore under his breath and pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital. "Come, on let's get her inside." Dean said quietly. Sam and Cas agreed. Sam cradled her in his arms and let a small tear roll down his cheek. Dean blasted open the door and Sam rushed her in. "Can you save her?" He asked one of the doctors. "Yes, I believe so. We'll keep you posted."

"D-Dean? Sam?" Miya croaked,her voice hoarse and scratchy. "Yeah. Its Sam. Yeah I'm here." He placed his cup down on the table and raced over to her. "What the heck are these?" She teased, examining the many gauze bandages she had wrapped around her legs and arms. "Bandages. You broke your left hand, and your right shoulder and leg." He explained. Miya rolled her eyes and tried to sit up. She collapsed from the effort but proceeded to lie and say she was fine. "Miya?" Sam asked slowly. "There's some really bad news though. You're human...and Cas thinks for good." Normally Miya would be depressed but right then she could care less. "Hey, look I could be a freaking hot dog, and I wouldn't care. I've got people who want to help me now. So, oh well, I guess." Her grin faded when she saw Sam's face. "Don't put yourself in danger like that, ever again. You could've got killed, you know that? You're human now, Miya. This isn't gonna be easy. What were you thinking?!" He shouted angrily. "Shut up." She muttered back. She turned away from Sam and sighed. "Miya-" "SHUT UP! You're not in charge of me! I was trying to help you! Why are you being so dang...protective of me!" She screamed back. Sam didn't answer. He looked up a her and sighed."Because...I care about you…a lot." He admitted. "I care about you too, you know."

Miya struggled to put up her messy blue hair with her broken hand. "You need some help?" Sam asked noticing her frustration. "No I'll just stand here and fail some more." She shot back sarcastically. He laughed and came up from behind her. "Ok, Ok, now...sit down right…. here." He said, helping her sit onto the cool metal bed. "And this...is the…" "The brush." She filled in. "The brush, right." He started to brush threw her smooth hair. "You have...great hair." He blurted. "Well...thank you...Sampunzel" She joked, mimicking him. "Shut up! Ok...ok...there!" He said, very proud of his hairstyling. "Not bad...not bad." She smiled. He helped her onto her crutches. "Let's get out of here."

"I hate these stupid things!" Miya complained, lying her crutches onto the Impala's soft leather seat. "Well, get used to them. You have them for 2 more weeks." Sam exclaimed flipping through the folder of her medical files. "UGH! Kill me now!" She rolled her eyes and shut the car door. "At least play some good tunes, would you!" Dean grinned and turned on the radio. "Don't Fear The Reaper" started to play. He began singing along to the music. Soon, Sam joined in and then Miya. They shouted the lyrics at the top of their lungs and truly enjoyed something, for the first time in a while.


End file.
